


Fleece

by Ency_Peterson



Series: HPFFC Winter 2020 Drabble Challenge [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ency_Peterson/pseuds/Ency_Peterson
Summary: Harry has given his godfather a gift that Remus just knows the other man is never going to give up.
Series: HPFFC Winter 2020 Drabble Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040146
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Fleece

He hadn’t believed what his godson had gotten him. It had very soft material, and for some reason, it was never laying just right when he was in his dog form. He wasn’t about to give this up. At first, the soft lumpy package made him think his godson had given him a Weasley sweater or something along that line. He had seen the anticipation and worry on Harry’s face and almost stopped unwrapping to assure him that no matter how bad it may have seemed, he would always love anything Harry gave him but thought it might make matters worse. Instead, the king-sized red blanket with gold trimming was so soft that when Remus asked him to put it down to open the next gift, Sirius growled at him while glaring at his outreached hand.

“Mine!”

“Sirius, you have other-“

“This is mine! Not yours and it stays with me. MINE!”

Harry looked almost like he was in shock at the exchange. Sirius hoped the boy wouldn’t think he was ungrateful.

“Sirius can wrap it around his shoulders while he unwraps the next gift, Professor,” the boy had piped up.

Sirius quickly wrapped the blanket around him.

“What’s it made of? I don’t think I’ve ever felt anything quite so soft and warm.”

“It’s fleece,” Harry answered.

Remus groaned.


End file.
